


Вино и нектар

by ZenosElea



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, and kind of angst but not realy, and nothing is wrong exept than being than and olympians are kind of nervous abt him, where my boy zag is living his best life on olympus
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenosElea/pseuds/ZenosElea
Summary: – Попробовал бы ты улыбнуться, о мрачный жнец, – Гермес, возникавший то тут, то там, остановился рядом, держа в руке кубок, полный вина. – Не принуждаю. Просто предлагаю.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Вино и нектар

**Author's Note:**

> ау в котором я игнорирую все гнетущие предпосылки пиздеца настолько сильно, что он не происходит и Заг действительно попадает на Олимп  
> фоном здесь происходит свадьба Эрота и Психеи, и пока игра никак не упомянула этих двух персонажей, предположим, что они не успели пожениться раньше и выпали из той вариации мифа, где а) они не ненавидят друг друга и б) Афродита не пытается убить Психею

Смесь вина и нектара давно должна была вскружить голову, но Танатос подозревал, что здесь, на Олимпе, только боги решали, стоит ли виноградному мареву расползтись по венам. Его спасало то, что он был здесь ощутимо лишним и каждый, кто натыкался на него взглядом, в глубине своей души надеялся, что скоро тёмная фигура, притаившаяся в отдалении от празднества, наконец покинет мирные сады и перестанет портить настроение собравшимся. Танатос и сам бы с радостью покинул Олимп, но обижать богов не хотел – даже бессмертные могут бояться наказаний царя царей, который в гневе своём был более чем изобретателен.

Ещё больше он не хотел отвлекать Загрея.

Тот был здесь на своём месте. Несмотря на свои пылающие огнём ступни и алую радужку одного из глаз, он больше походил среди цветов и свежей листвы на юного бога плодородия, чем на сына Аида. Танатос мог бы легко развеять этот мираж – он знал, что руки Загрея огрубели от бесконечных боёв с проклятыми тенями, знал, что один только незнакомый звук, и Загрей замрёт, готовый в следующее же мгновение отразить любую атаку. Знал, сколько шрамов могло бы остаться на его теле, если бы Стикс не собирала своего принца по капле каждый раз, когда его душа оказывалась в алых водах. Там, под светлой и теплой улыбкой, которая смягчала самые грубые и жестокие сердца, крылась острая сталь. Но Загрей любил свою семью, к которой так долго шёл, а потому никто не видел в нём этой стали.

И к лучшему. Танатос не мог похвастаться близким знакомством с каждым царственным олимпийцем, но того и не требовалось – даже смертные знали о том, что боги так же радушны, как и гневливы, обидчивы, мстительны. Легко стать любимцем бога, и легко же получить великую кару всему своему роду, попавшись под горячую руку. Но такими были правила для смертных, а Загрей, несмотря на свою скрытую, неявную силу, был богом. Танатос цеплялся за это каждый раз, когда голову одолевали тяжелые мысли.

Старался не думать о Гере, подвешенной между небом и землёй, о Прометее и его бесконечной пытке, о своём мастере, вытянувшим, несмотря на старшинство, жребий вечной тьмы.

Загрей мог растопить вековой лёд своим теплом. Они не причинят ему вреда. Они не посмеют.

– Попробовал бы ты улыбнуться, о мрачный жнец, – Гермес, возникавший то тут, то там, остановился рядом, держа в руке кубок, полный вина. – Не принуждаю. Просто предлагаю.

– Вид счастливой Смерти может напугать, – ответил Танатос, продолжая следить за Загреем. Глупо было думать, что одним взглядом можно защитить от невидимой угрозы, но чем дольше они были вместе, тем больше глупостей приходило в голову. – Я не слишком понимаю само желание богов меня здесь видеть.

– Никто не хочет расстраивать Зага.

– Весомый аргумент.

Гермес хмыкнул. Они оба понимали, что дело не только в этом, но Танатос всё ещё не мог разгадать, что ещё заставило олимпийцев проявить неожиданную щедрость. Одно дело – принять как факт, а другое – звать куда-либо Смерть, которая ненавистна как смертным, так и бессмертным. Тем более, на свадьбу. Танатос отпил из кубка и уголки его губ дрогнули: всё в нём было приковано к Загрею, и в этом он был не одинок, для каждого здесь юные супруги будто отходили на задний план. Им, впрочем, было всё равно. Если память не подводила, Эрот был счастлив уже тому, что его своенравная мать разрешила этот брак, а не превратила Психею в дерево, реку или скалу.

– И всё-таки, почему?

– Я думал, ты догадаешься, – они оба отвлеклись, когда из-за украшенных цветами столов к танцующим музам и Загрею сошла сама Афродита. Танатос знал, что музы танцуют перед богами, преклоняются перед ними, и богам не пристало сами развлекаться танцами – но Загрей не знал этих правил, а теперь, видно, про них забыли и боги. Гермес отсалютовал своим кубком одиноко сидящей в тени дуба Артемиде, и снова придвинулся к Танатосу: – Мы все не хотим обидеть Зага, а ещё знаем, что ты беспокоишься о нём, и потому, скорее всего, сам захочешь здесь быть. Такие желания мы уважаем.

– Из-за Лорда Аида?

– Это тоже. Но ты наверняка помнишь тот единственный раз, когда мы не пригласили на праздник тёмное божество, желавшее приглашения, – на мгновение лёгкая улыбка Гермеса исказилась. – И помнишь, что в Троянской войне сражались не только смертные.

Эрида. Она была теперь среди смертных, в наказание за свои дела, но эту историю Танатос помнил хорошо.

– Со всем уважением, но чего опасаться бессмертными богам, даже если я вдруг решу, что обижен?

– Не недооценивай хрупкое равновесие этого мира. Леди Деметра может давать урожай, а может, как ты знаешь, не отвечать ни на одну просьбу. Как и ты.

Вздохнув, Танатос допил своё вино. Олимпийцам даже в голову не приходило, что кто-то не может просто взять, и перестать делать свою работу. Он поднял глаза на Загрея, который танцевал под руку с Афродитой – счастливый и свободный, едва ли не затмевающий собой саму богиню любви. Сердце привычно пропустило удар. Может, они просто знали, не только то, что видно издалека, но и то, что всегда было скрыто. Мысль об этом заставила поёжиться.

– Думаю, я достаточно испытывал гостеприимство Олимпа, – махнув рукой, Танатос заставил свой пустой кубок возникнуть на столе. – Хрупкое равновесие мира нарушать я точно не собираюсь.

«Пока», хотел добавить он, но не стал – Гермес понимающе улыбнулся ему, поднял свой кубок и в то же мгновение оказался между Гефестом и Артемидой, о чём-то тихо беседовавшими. Хоть он и казался занятым беседой, его внимательный и цепкий взгляд не оставлял Танатоса. «Пока?» – спрашивал этот взгляд, будто пробуя лёд незнакомой реки на прочность. Однажды Танатос уже сказал, что его верность не подлежит изменению, но даже ему самому не хотелось знать, что будет, если её вновь испробовать на прочность.

Исчезать на глазах всего сада показалось неприличным, поэтому Танатос стал отходить в глубину, туда, где кроны дубов и лавров переплетались, не давая свету колесницы Гелиоса проникнуть сквозь густую зелень. Здесь отдыхали музы и благородные души героев, но теперь мягкую траву тревожили только шаги Танатоса. Иногда странно было возвращаться в Элизиум и думать, насколько пустым и бездушным был там каждый цветок, каждое дерево и каждая травинка по сравнению с самым запущенным садом здесь, на поверхности. Элизиум напоминал сон, спокойный сон в прохладе богами забытого грота, и всё внутри видения было создано ленивыми взмахами рук Гипноса, который никогда не старался сделать всё похожим на реальность, нет. Он брал то, что помнил человек и лепил, посмеиваясь, сны из этих воспоминаний, не заботясь, насколько они совпадут с тем, что увидится, когда сонное марево спадёт. Танатос не видел смысла в таких снах, но выбора у него не было – как и частой возможности спать, если быть честным.

Услышав, как испаряется влага из травы, Танатос замер. В ту же секунду его обхватили горячие руки и запыхавшийся Загрей рассмеялся ему в висок:

– Поймал.

– Допустим, – Танатос повернул голову, но Загрей, смеясь, наклонился в другую сторону и поцеловал его в шею, чуть выше грани украшения. – И что ты собираешься делать?

– Какие у меня варианты? Нет, подожди, есть тот, где я уговариваю тебя остаться?

В его голосе не было особой надежды, и Танатос промолчал, положив свои ладони поверх его. Раньше это не было так тяжело. Там, внизу, они встречались чаще – им не мешало ни солнце, ни то, что Танатос слабел с каждым днём, проведённым на земле, ни временный дом Загрея, в котором, конечно, для богов были открыты ворота, но открыты с таким огромным «но», что проходить сквозь них каждый раз ощущалось преступлением. Каждый раз Танатос приспосабливался, и каждый раз условия, в которые ставили их Мойры, становились всё тяжелее.

Они, наверняка, знали, что им обоим плевать на эти условия – но чем-то трём всевидящим сёстрам нужно было себя развлекать.

– Тебя наверняка ждут.

– Думаешь, я так просто отстану? – Танатос развернулся в руках Загрея и наткнулся на его сияющий взгляд.

– И не надеялся.

Земля здесь пахла не так, как у смертных – Танатос не знал, почему и едва ли мог думать об этом, потому что всё перекрывал запах вина и Загрея. Самая крепкая выпивка, которую только мог подарить Дионис, не стояла и рядом с тем, как легко Танатосу было потеряться в этом запахе и в том, как Загрей смотрел на него – будто перед ним была не смерть, а что-то иное, что-то, делавшее его бесстыдно счастливым. Даже разноцветные глаза казались ярче, чем неувядающая зелень Олимпа и ярче, чем любая смертная кровь. Загрей притянул его, улёгшись на мягкую траву и удивлённо выдохнул, когда Танатос не дал обнять себя, упираясь обеими руками в землю позади его головы.

– Рассчитывай время, – видят боги, весь контроль и собранность, за которую Танатоса когда-либо хвалили, испарялась быстрее, чем вода в Асфоделе. – Мне правда скоро нужно будет уйти.

– Зря думаешь, что я в состоянии считать, – Загрей приподнялся сам, прижимаясь к нему всем телом. Его дыхание пахло виноградом, а кожа пылала.

Танатос чувствовал, как там, внизу, на земле зажигаются факелы, зовущие его отделить очередную смертную душу от тела, но весь жертвенный дым не мог заставить его остановиться и отпустить Загрея, который обнимал его с таким же жаром и жаждой. Их тяжелое дыхание смешивалось, стоило им на мгновение прервать поцелуи, чтобы снова застыть в груди, разделённое на двоих. В голове ещё оставался здравый смысл, приказывающий держать себя в рамках, но с каждым прикосновением губ он отступал всё дальше и дальше – Танатос не собирался мешать Загрею продевать руки под переплетения ткани своей одежды, как и оставил собственные тщетные попытки не оголять всё больше его кожи для поцелуев. Он оказался на спине, и Загрей, оседлав его бёдра, отбросил в сторону свой хитон. Танатос привстал, одной рукой упираясь в землю, а второй обнял за шею, чтобы поцеловать – просто смотреть на него и не трогать было почти невыносимо.

Они едва коснулись друг друга, как позади раздалось тихое «ой!» и шорох листвы.

– Ну и кто это был? – опустившись обратно на землю, Танатос хмыкнул, смотря на Загрея, чьё лицо выражало разом и радость, и раздражение за них обоих.

– Ганимед, – Загрей вздохнул и склонил голову набок, проведя ладонью по груди Танатоса. – Тебе всё равно надо было идти?

– Да. Но если ты с меня сейчас встанешь, я даже помогу тебе одеться.

– Я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты помог мне раздеться.

Загрей протянул руку, давая подняться, и накинул на плечо ткань хитона. Его волосы растрепались, на теле там и тут виднелись следы поцелуев и прикосновений – Танатос закусил губу, пристёгивая костяную брошь на ткань, чтобы отвлечь себя. Красно-зелёные глаза следили за каждым его движением.

– Как-нибудь в другой раз, – поправив ткань под поясом, он задержал руки на бедрах. – Особенно когда в паре шагов от нас не будет свадьбы. И олимпийцев.

– Учту, – Загрей рассмеялся, и наклонив голову, коснулся его лба. – Береги себя и передавай всем привет. Я буду ждать.

Танатос кивнул и поцеловал его напоследок, почти целомудренно, в приподнятый уголок губ.

Магия окутала тело и три золотых крыла на плече оживились, доставляя к самой близкой смертной душе. Путь от Олимпа до земли не был самым приятным, а надрывный плач, который встретил Танатоса в первом же доме легко вернул его в привычное состояние – собранное, отрешённое от всего, что не касалось дела. Взмах мечом и раз за разом прядь волос падала в его руку, превращаясь в сосредоточие души.

Только ступив в храм Стикс и кивнув подоспевшему Гермесу, Танатос поднёс к лицу ладонь и понял, что она всё ещё пахла вином и нектаром.


End file.
